Live video streams (such as video conferences) are sometimes sent over packet-based networks. Packets containing parts of the video stream are sometimes lost (e.g., because a transmission buffer in network equipment along the way is full, because of electric perturbations, because packets are sent over WiFi or other wireless networks which are subject to interference, or other reasons). One technique to handle this is to retransmit the lost information. However, this increases latency and so in some applications like real-time video, this is not feasible or will result in a poor user experience. Another technique is to perform error concealment at the decoder. The decoder attempts to deal with the lost information as best it can, for example, by temporal extrapolation, spatial extrapolation, or motion vector extrapolation. Error concealment may be difficult to implement at the decoder since it is video codec-specific and may result in errors being propagated to later frames. Another technique to deal with lost or corrupted information is to use forward error correction by sending parity or other redundant information. This technique may be unattractive because it requires overhead which reduces the effective or useable throughput. Furthermore, many packets tend to be dropped, so there is a possibility forward error correction will fail if too many packets are dropped. It would be desirable if new techniques were developed which may be used to handle lost information in live video applications over packet-based networks.